Maline
Maline is an earth based Wizard monkey with multiple summoning attacks and great stalling capability at her disposal. Lore There really isn’t too much to say. Maline has always been fairly energetic and many thought that she wouldn’t have the mental discipline to become a wizard, yet she did. There wasn’t much to say after that except she took a more scientific approach to studying magic and quickly found out about the forgotten earth branch of magic the super monkey once used in its second incursion into bloon territory. She poured research into finding the truth. But one day, she just disappeared off the face of the earth. Many assumed the worst, but a week later, she returned as self a proclaimed queen of the underground with a limitless supply of rock golems at her disposal and geokinetic powers. Despite that however, her personality remains largely the same. Base Tower Can be placed on land. Attacks by throwing a rock every 90 frames that pops 2 layers of 1 bloon and splits into eight 1pp shards that also pop 1 layer. Has 0/0/0 ninja monkey range. Can pop frozen, but cannot detect camo or pop metal. Cost: $500 Upgrades Overview # Maline Attacks by hurling powerful stones that the bloons. # Increases the attack range by 15%. # Unlocks “MOAB Rune” ability. # Every 10 seconds, Maline summons a spire from the ground that blocks up to 20 bloons knocking them back 100 pixels, or half of a dart monkey radius, and popping them once including frozen, metal, and camo. MOABs however are only damaged and after 20 bloons have been knocked back, the spire disappears. Only one can exist at a time. # Maline Rocks throws can now pop metal bloons. # Rocks release 12 shards instead of 8. # Rocks spires now knock bloons back 150 pixels. # Rocks now pop 4 layers of bloon. # Rocks spires are now replaced with rock golems that can block up to 40 bloons before disappearing and are given a 5pp claw swipe attack. The claw swipe is every 120 frames, has a 0/0/1 ice tower radius, has a 120 degree attack cone, and can pop frozen as well as metal bloons. # Unlocks “Stone Dragon” ability. # Rocks now release 16 rock shards instead of 12. # Rock golems can now block up to 60 bloons before disappearing. # When MOAB Rune is activated, you get +1 life and the hero gets +10 exp for every MOAB class bloon in the tower’s radius. # Rock golems use their claw swipe every 60 frames. # The stone dragon now has an ice breath attack which is identical to Dragon’s Breath except white and zebra bloons are immune and afflicted bloons are frozen with 0/0/0 ice. # Maline and the rock golem both get independant iceball attacks identical to the Wizard Monkey’s Fireball except white and zebra bloons are immune and afflicted bloons are frozen with 0/0/0 ice. # The attack range of Maline is now 130% of the base attack range. # MOAB Rune now deals 1 damage to MOAB class bloons in the tower’s radius every 3 frames. # Super hard rocks pop 5 layers of bloon and release shards that pop 2 layers of bloon. # Both the ice balls from Maline and the rock golem pop 2 layers of bloon. The stone dragon’s ice breath pops 3 layers however. Activated Abilities # MOAB Rune: Summons a rune that does not harm bloons but slows all MOAB class bloons in the tower’s radius by 50% for 5 seconds. BADs are obviously immune. # Stone Dragon: Summons a stone dragon. The stone dragon has identical properties to rock golems except for the fact that it lasts either for 10 seconds or until 2000 bloons are knocked back, travels to the entrance at green bloon speed, and uses the claw swipe attack once every 60 frames. Appearance * Levels 1-2: Maline looks somewhat like a wizard monkey, but wears brown robes with silver trims instead of black robes with gold trims, lacks a head instead wearing a tiara of three green crystals and a black rim, and has a metal cane that holds a spiral hook on the end of it. She has dark blue eyes by default and attacks by summoning boulders. * Level 3: Maline’s staff now has a green crystal in the center of it. While the ability is active, a glowing green circle seal with a glowing green MOAB outline appears underneath her. * Levels 4-8: Tiara is now made up of 5 green crystals. The robes now have a hood that is pulled down and the alchemy earth symbol is on the right of her robes where a pocket would be. Finally, the spire looks like a giant stalagmite with a spearhead for a top. * Level 9: Stalagmites are now replaced with bulky, rocky golems that exist from the waist up and regularly swipe at bloons alternating each arm. Golems have glowing green eyes and Maline has glowing green eyes when they are being summoning. * Levels 10-14: Maline is now wearing a belt similar to the one the Arcane Spike wizard has except it is black, has a silver belt buckle, and has a pouch on the right that holds a clear flask containing a white liquid. When the ability is active, a smooth dragon with four legs, two wings, and a tail, made entirely of brown stone flies towards the entrance and swipes bloons with sharper looking front claws. Its eyes also glow green when summoned. * Level 15: The stone dragon is now a much darker brown with specks of snow scattered across its body, when summoned both it and Maline’s eyes glow light blue, and the ice breath looks like Fire Breath but white. * Levels 16-17: For Maline, the tiara and staff crystals are now bluish green, the robes have been replaced by a brown fur coat with black zebra stripes and white trims, and all summons make her eyes glow light blue instead of green. For the stone golem, it is darker, has glowing light blue eyes, and has snow spots over its body. For both of them, the iceball looks like a ball of ice though the former fires it out of her left hand and the latter fires it out of its mouth. * Levels 18-19: The Moab Rune is now dark blue instead of green. * Level 20: The coat is now white with black zebra stripes and the tiara and staff now have white crystals in them. The flask now has a light blue liquid in it. Additionally, the stone dragon and golem appear to have much more snow on them than before and Maline now wears black gloves. Quotes When Placed * “Time to burst some bloons!” * “What happens when bloons an immovable object? Let's find out.” When Selected * “I’m waiting.” * “I’m ready!” * “So what next?” * “What is it now?” * “Shall I crush them?” * “What is it?” * “You already have my attention.” (when annoyed). * “Do you want me to do my job or not?” (when very annoyed). When Levelling up * “Naturally.” * “Yeah!” * “I can’t to test my new power.” * "Keep it coming.” * “I think I’m enjoying this a little too much.” * “I wonder what comes next?” * “I’ve been waiting to try this out.” * “My predictions were correct.” * “The Earth is an immovable force.” (When reaching level 20). When a MOAB class bloon appears * “We have another MOAB to break.” (When a MOAB appears) * “Another BFB to crush.” (When a BFB appears) * “Another ZOMG to practice on.” (When a ZOMG appears) * “A DDT? This will be good for my tests.” (When a DDT appears) * “We have a BAD coming? This is bad.” (When a BAD appears) When popping a MOAB class bloon * “My hypothesis was correct.” * “So that’s how many hits it takes to pop a MOAB.” (When popping a MOAB) * “So that’s how many hits it takes to pop a BFB.” (When popping a BFB) * “So that’s how many hits it takes to pop a ZOMG.” (When popping a ZOMG) * “So that’s how many hits it takes to pop a DDT.” (When popping a DDT) * “So that’s how many hits it takes to pop a BAD.” (When popping a BAD) When activating an ability * “Hold it!” (MOAB Rune ability). * “Stop right there!” (MOAB Rune ability). * “Sic em!” (Stone Dragon ability). * “They won’t escape this.” (Stone Dragon ability). * “Edward, come out.” (Stone Dragon ability/Very rare). When a bloon escapes * “I’m sorry.” * “Focus Maline focus.” Trivia * Maline is based on a scrapped Geo Monkey tower idea that was scrapped due to infinite stalling potential when enough were placed as well as their capacity to soft lock the game. As tower, she only summoned spires and they didn’t necessarily hurt bloons unless the player advanced down path 1. * The creator originally intended to give her a more fire and a molten earth based moveset from level 15 onward which is what path 1 did originally, but decided to go with a snowy mountain moveset more on par with what path 2 was going to be. * Her original name was Terra, but after someone pointed out how there was a very similar character with a similar name, it bugged the creator to the point where they wanted to change her name. Her new name is Maline or a reference to the gem Tourmaline. * At level 15, her second ability was her path 2 tier 5 ability when she was a tower. * As a very rare line of dialogue will tell you, Maline's pet stone dragon's name is Edward. * Neither Maline nor her summons can detect camo without a radar village. As a result, the only way that she can pop them is when they collide directly with a rock golem or the rock dragon or with a level 18 MOAB Rune if its a DDT. * She is not free to edit but she is free to use. Category:Heroes